This invention relates to a medical technique and an associated device for use in performing the method. More particularly, this invention relates to a method and apparatus for generating a model of a patient's pelvis.
Generally, most women have a sufficiently large pelvis to accommodate the birth of an infant, provided that the infant is properly positioned for its birth. It frequently occurs, however, that the infant is not properly positioned. To determine whether a Cesarean section is necessary, a physician must conclude from the position of the infant and a general estimate of the pregnant woman's size that difficulty may or will be encountered during birth. This determination is not precise Consequently, many more women than necessary are subjected to Cesarean birth.